Even Bigger Sleeping Problems
by miss tobii
Summary: Sequel/ Companion fic to 'Sleeping Problems' Sasuke isn't always the one who causes problems at night. Atleast he doesn't sleepwalk... SasuSaku


**A/N- Well I decided to write this companion/sequel fic to ****Sleeping Problems**** because I was reading over it and I thought it would be fun to write another similar fic from Sasuke's point of view this time. So here you have it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a Japanese man named Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto or any characters of Naruto. Just this plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Even <strong>_**Bigger**_** Sleeping Problems~**

Uchiha Sasuke had a _very _stressful week. And when I say stressful, I mean he was sent on a mission with the number one, hyperactive knuckle head ninja, Uzumaki Naruto for a _week._ It had been a simple escort mission, nothing too serious. They had to escort a merchant to the Land of Waves, and just returned and hour prior. All the way there and back the blonde wouldn't stop talking about his beloved Hinata-chan and ramen. All Sasuke wanted to do was to get back to the village before he could wring Naruto's neck and to get back to Sakura. Speaking of Sakura…when was she going to return back to the mansion? It was nearly midnight and there was still no sign of her. Sasuke sighed and rolled over onto his side trying to get comfortable on the large bed.

As if on que, said woman walked through door way into their master bedroom. Sasuke could see the way her face lit up when she noticed his form. "Sasuke-kun you're back." She smiled sweetly. Sasuke 'hned' and got up from the bed to embrace his wife. "Ew, I probably don't smell too nice right now. Let me take a shower real quick ." She pulled away and walked into the bathroom that was attached, still talking. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, how was your mission?" Sasuke huffed in response. "Simple escort. But the dobe made it seem like it lasted forever." He growled. Sakura giggled in response. After that, Sasuke could here the shower being started. He laid back down and began counting the number of dots on the ceiling for lack of nothing better to do.

Not long after, Sasuke heard the water stop and Sakura came out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. "Ugh, I am soo tired." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Hn." Sasuke scooted over to his side and lifted the blankets for the rosette to climb in. Pulling her to his chest Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Now, we aren't going to have any _bed hogging_ issues tonight, are we Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke scowled. He remembered what happened the last time when he hogged the bed and she literally _kicked_ him off, causing him to sleep on the couch that night. "Hn." "Good." Sakura said and snuggled down under the covers. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun." Sakura kissed the arm that cradled her head and not long after her breathing was even.

Sasuke had no idea how much time had passed since Sakura got home. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. Some nights were like this. Either he would sleep and wake up every hour on the hour, or he couldn't sleep at all. Apparently tonight was the latter. He supposed it was issues from his past. Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura closer to him and buried his face into her neck. He slightly smirked when she sighed contentedly.

However, after a few moments passed, she began to stir. Sasuke shifted away some, thinking she had to get up to go to the bathroom of something. She did sit up however, but when she did she stayed in that position. Sasuke sat up as well and turned to look at her. Sakura's eyes stared blankly ahead not acknowledging anything. Waving his hand in her face, Sasuke tried to get her attention. "Sakura. What's going on?" She didn't respond to any of his tactics. Instead, almost robotically, she pulled the comforter off of her body and turned to put her feet on the ground. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke had no idea what was going on. Standing up, Sakura walked right out of the bedroom heading downstairs.

Suddenly everything clicked for Sasuke. Sakura was sleepwalking. He chuckled for a moment then remembered she was going down _stairs_. What if she tripped and fell? She could break something, or even worse. Forcing the thoughts from his head, Sasuke shot out of the bed and found Sakura slowly climbing down the steps. Watching her cautiously, Sasuke hovered at her side, reading to catch her if she were to slip.

Sasuke sighed with relief when she made it to the bottom landing with no injuries. "Annoying." He sighed. He knew Sakura slept walked on rare occasions according to Naruto. And apparently, they were pretty hilarious. So, instead of waking her up (because it's dangerous to wake up someone sleepwalking), he silently observed her actions.

Sakura slowly walked into the kitchen and flipped the light switch on. She walked over to the fridge and open and closed it repeatedly. Reaching in, she grabbed a bundle of tomatoes and set then on the counter. Picking one, she walked over to Sasuke, as if sensing his presence and set the red fruit on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes." She smiled, eyes still blank. She turned around and sat down on the hardwood floor and began patting it with both hands. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Could she get any weirder? Apparently she could. She laid down on her back with her knees bent, feet on the floor. Then as if walking backwards, she pushed herself backwards across the kitchen and into the dining room all while saying 'Weeeeee' over and over again. When her head bumped into on of the chairs at the table she stood up and gave it quite a dirty look. "How dare you!" She harshly whispered and pushed the chair onto its side.

Laiyng back down on the floor in her previous position, she pushed herself back into the kitchen. "What the…hell?" Sasuke didn't know what to think. Sakura walked back up to the fridge and began lightly banging her head against the door. Then, as if it told a funny joke, Sakura began giggling like a madman slid to the ground in a crouched position. "Sakura, " Sasuke started, "Why're you laughing?" His tone was as if he was talking to a toddler. She snorted and stood up to walk over to him. "It's a secret!" She continued to giggle but then suddenly stopped with a serious expression. "You evil cretin!" She hissed at her husband and crawled up the stairs. Again, Sasuke hovered at her side incase she was to slip.

When she made it back into the room she walked into the bathroom and picked up a bottle of soap and tossed it into the toilet. Feeling around, she flushed it. Because the bottle was obviously way too big, it just sat there while the water rushed around it. With a victorious look on her face she turned to Sasuke again and whispered into his ear. "And that's how you get rid of the potato king."

Sasuke slapped his forehead and wondered how in the world this woman was his wife. He followed her back into the room where she climbed onto the bed and began jumping on it. Sasuke sat on it as well, hoping she was going to go back to finally lay down. "1 little Sasuke hogging up the bed, Sakura kicked him off and he bumped his head!" She sang. Sasuke scowled. Finally she stood up, at the foot of the bed, and faced the headboard. She spread her arms out and leaned forward. Face planting into the pillow, she bounced a few times but did not get back up. Snoring softly, Sasuke shook his head and realized what Naruto said was not a lie. Sakura put on quite a show. Hopefully now, he could finally get some rest. Tucking her back under the navy blue blanket, Sasuke pulled Sakura's back into her chest, just as he'd done before. He smirked. He _could not_ wait to tell the woman beside him of that night's events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda laughed while writing this. It was really fun coming up with what Sakura was going to do while sleepwalking. Also some things are from what I have done, yes, I have been known to sleep walk. I jump on beds, yell, mess around in the bathroom, and sometimes eat. It's...it's crazy. But I almost didn't write this because I recently got my first flame. –grimaces- Flames aren't nice. But I've gotten over it. So, feel free to drop a (nice) review telling me what you think! Cookies go out to everyone. Also, have any of you ever slept walked? It would be pretty cool to here some other stories about sleep walking. Adios my chumplings!**


End file.
